Murder In The Dark
by Sticks-nd-Stones
Summary: [c o l l e c t i o n] TWO: He made him a game board so he could play all day long, to bad his buddy died when he made it. Oneshots as everybody dies.
1. Chapter 1: Ino

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. "Mhhmn…" She felt the grass beneath, felt her pink hair melt into the grass, felt the warmth of fresh blood.

Sakura's hand dipped into the pool of blood.

"Hm…it's not… fresh anymore." She coughed turning her body. A tear slipped down her face.

She could hear soft footsteps coming towards her; oh she _knew_ they were coming for her. Who else could they be here for? Certainly not…

Her head turned towards the blonde. No, they couldn't.

"Sakura…" She made a surprised noise.

"Kakashi….-sensei? Oh my, I thought for sure they would send someone else. I was so sure."

Kakashi bent down in front of his student. He took her hand to help her up. "Come on, time to go."

Her hand slipped from his leaving stains of blood. "Oh but, it'll be over soon Kakashi-sensei. I promise."

"What—

Her body went limp.

**Name: Haruno, Sakura**

**Gender: Female**

**Criminal record: none**

**Mental state: Unstable, her mind is on too much stress and eventually gave in.**

"Sakura….Sakura! Are…you there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of her face, when someone grabbed his hand.

His sensei shook his head.

A sign of protest began but died in his throat.

No chance could she hear them, where she is now. Lost within her own body.

Kakashi walked towards the front door. Naruto started to run to his teacher.

"But Kakashi-sensei we—

Sakura grabbed his wrist, he turned towards her surprised. "Sakura! You're—

"I know….." She whispered as she pulled him towards her. "…it was you who killed…" Sakura gasped loudly and her body went limp again.

Naruto held onto Sakura's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Ino." He smiled, spiky hair covering his eyes.

When he looked up he smiled brightly. "Let's go Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto ran through the door intent on catching up to Kakashi.

Behind him Sasuke, eyed him suspiciously.

I got bored. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Shikamaru

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co.

* * *

"Ahh!" A boy's echo of screams was heard through the alleyways. 

The people near rushed towards it, worried about the one who screamed.

A crowd formed near the deformed body. People whispered to each other, frightened by the scene.

"Oh man, this is so bloody." One man said, shaking his head.

"Poor kid, died so young." His friend answered. "Whoever did this is really sick minded."

Some medics were called to take the body away as other ninja's cleared the people from the scene.

"Mommy what happened to that boy?" Asked a little girl with scared eyes, he mother pulled her way from the scene. "Someone did something very mean to him, someone very horrible."

In the shadows a small figure smiled cruelly. They thought he was horrible, eh? Well that doesn't matter, they'll be dead soon too.

The figure watched as the body was carried away on the stretcher. There was a shougiboard carved into him. Now that he's a human game board, Shikamaru could play it anytime. If he had lived that is.

His ice blue eyes looked over the crowd. "See you in the next life, _buddy_."

Asuma was outside the hospital room, waiting to hear the horrible news. He knew it was coming. He just knew, he was sure of it, he _knew_ he was dead dammit! So why was he outside of his room waiting?

He sighed and his head drooped. "…..who?"

About to open the door to Shikamaru's room, when a nurse came.

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over. You can come here in the morning if you like." She said to him, then walking away.

Asuma then headed out of the hospital, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he should just check up on his student anyways.

As it happens, his young super genius student had lived. That was until the next morning he was found with a sharp kunai through his heart. It seemed that it had been lodged in there for a good six hours; there was no chance that the patient could be alive now.

Perhaps if Asuma _had_ gone in there when he had the chance, he would be alive, the murderer might have been caught.

But he didn't go in, and his student's dead, and the murderer is still out on the loose.

Asuma bumped into Naruto on his way home. "Asuma-sensei! I heard…what happened." He said sadly.

Asuma put a hand on Narutoo's shoulder, "It's okay Naruto, we'll all get through this." Naruto nodded silently.

But as Asuma left Naruto he failed to notice, the blonde smiling in an evil manner.

* * *

o-o…wow…. 

Well, review please and I hoped you liked it. I noticed this one is longer than the first one


End file.
